


Our little secret

by tetsuskitten



Series: The secrets we share [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Even though Yut-Lung said it was a one time thing, he found himself craving to be with Shorter again.





	Our little secret

**Author's Note:**

> oops! i did it again

Yut-Lung always kept his word, so why was he backing down now, for the first time in his life? _One night_ , he told Shorter that much and especially himself. Truth be told, just because he was cunning and manipulative, it didn’t mean he wasn’t assaulted by desire. He was human after all. And he was young, just like Shorter. Just like Ash and Eiji… Who looked so happy when they were together that they made Yut-Lung stop for a second and wonder what it would be like to hold hands with someone like they had, what it meant, what it would feel like to have genuine feelings.

And although he would never tell Shorter this, he had never been with anyone before their night together. He was alone here, in this house, and it’s not like he could find someone and be with them even if he wanted to. He had family responsibilities. And the other night with Shorter, that was a moment of weakness for him, he lost control of the situation. If Shorter had wanted, he could have killed him right there, pulled out his knife and slit his throat like he was sure the other boy was capable of. But he didn’t. And maybe, just maybe, in the middle of this war, of people keeping secrets and having plans to betray and kill each other, there was still an underlying, ever human desire of being something more than that, of feeling someone else, right there.

He remembered perfectly, the heat of Shorter’s skin beneath his own, ablaze, sweaty. The way Shorter kissed him, he didn’t ever imagine kissing would feel that way, bruising and wet and velvety, as sweet as cupcake frosting. And he told himself that the only reason he felt like doing it again was because it was new and that excited him, he’d never experienced these feelings and that’s why he was curious. Could he truly explore this part of him and still be “The Moon that walks in Darkness”? He couldn’t draw attention to himself. But if Shorter kept his mouth sewn shut, just like the other night, maybe there was a chance they could have a do-over. But how would he ask for it without asking for it? He couldn’t show how much he wanted this or else it would be a real and visible weakness.

He would get Shorter alone and let his hair down, put his best perfume on and make him break their deal. That was the only way.

What he wasn’t expecting once he put his plan into motion was for Shorter to call him out on his bullshit.

“Stop tip-toeing around me. I know you’re used to being the smartest person in the room and I’m fine with that, but if you want something come out with it. I don’t like playing games.” 

When Shorter told him this, he was so shocked he actually turned his back on him and left, because at that moment he wasn’t prepared to deal with that fact that he  _ did  _ want something from Shorter and that the other boy wanted him to vocalize it.

To hell with it, he didn’t need this. He’d done just fine without sex, without the close proximity of another warm body, without those tender touches Shorter threw at him for no apparent reason. He would’ve been fine with a hard and quick fuck, right? Then why did Shorter have to pet his hair to soothe him first, waiting for him to adjust to the situation? Why did he have to kiss him like the rest of the world didn’t matter? Why had he been so gentle to Yut-Lung when all he did was threaten his family and his friends? It made no real sense to him and he felt, he actually  _ felt  _ something towards this entire state of affairs and that dumb, purple haired fool, which was never part of the plan. It compromised the plan, actually. He was supposed to be cold and calculated and manipulative. Shorter was his enemy. He wasn’t supposed to want Shorter to kiss him like he had or to do what they had done again because the way he’d felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. He’d been hidden away, his real identity a secret, it’s like he didn’t truly exist, therefore he never had the chance to ever be close to anyone but his family. And this new feeling of desire and want. Lust. It was all driving him over the edge because he had no idea how to deal with it, how to make it go away. And right now, the only thing that connected him to this feeling was Shorter which meant that if he wanted to explore, he couldn’t do it with anyone else. It was enough to be vulnerable with one person.

And that reminded him of his previous talk with the other, before they were together that night, what Shorter had said to him, how he had cried in front of him. He was so taken aback by it, he was stunned silent. The outburst happened probably because Shorter was already extremely on edge and couldn’t control his emotions any further, but he still felt like after that there was a new kind of tension between them. 

And now, now there definitely was. There were secrets they shared with each other and no one else, and that brought them closer, whether they wanted it or not. The problem being that, with all the unlikelihood of it happening, they did want it.

 

Yut-Lung found Shorter outside, eyes closed, taking in the afternoon sun and touched his shoulder to get his attention. Shorter jumped from his chair but then his shoulders sagged, relaxing when he saw it was Yut-Lung for a split second before tensing up again.

“What is it?”

“Come to my room later, we have matters to discuss.” Was all he said before leaving and Shorter was left to wonder what other awful things the Lee family wanted him to do. 

He went to check on Ash who was still sat in front of the old computer, Eiji sitting there with him. They were whispering to each other as Ash typed away, distracted with the encrypted files and one another. The older men must have gone out though, because he couldn’t find them anywhere and the old maid was preparing food in the kitchen. After checking that no one would question his whereabouts, he made his way to Yut-Lung’s bedroom. He turned the knob without knocking and opened the door to find the other boy sitting cross legged on the bed, looking at the door, undoubtedly waiting for him.

The thing was that his demeanor didn’t match Yut-Lung’s. Rather, he looked small and non-threatening, like the first time they met when he had introduced himself as Yau-Si, just a boy who was alone, helpless and defenseless. From the time he set foot in the room, Shorter felt like he had stepped into a carefully orchestrated ruse but he still closed the door and walked over to the bed.

“Sit.” Yut-Lung ordered, the ever dominating force of his personality shining through. Shorter sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Yut-Lung to tell him why he was here. Instead, Yut-Lung straddled him, fitting perfectly in his lap. He belatedly noticed that all Yut-Lung was wearing was a long white dress shirt which now that his legs were spread, one on each side of Shorter, didn’t cover his thighs anymore. Yut-Lung had his arms flung over Shorter’s shoulders and Shorter was consciously willing himself to keep his hands by his side, not touching Yut-Lung.

“You said you didn’t want me to tip-toe. And I know I said just one night but I’m offering you another shot at it.” Yut-Lung said, making it sound like Shorter was the one who wanted this and not him.

Shorter’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Why?”

Yut-Lung sighed, impatient. “Can’t we just do it?”

“Not until you tell me why you suddenly want to. Did your family put you up to this? Is the plan to seduce me into doing your bidding?”

Yut-Lung felt like nothing but the truth would convince Shorter that he wasn’t conspiring against him, at this moment. But at the same time, he hated to have to say it.

“No.” He said simply which didn’t seem to convince Shorter. “Are you gonna make me spell it out for you, thick skull? I want to do it again because it was good, that’s all.” Yut-Lung finally said, removing himself from Shorter’s lap, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden sharing moment. But then Shorter was grabbing him by the waist and tightening his grip, repositioning him like before. 

“You could have started with that.” Shorter told him, seemingly convinced that this wasn’t a plot against him and letting himself touch Yut-Lung,  _ finally _ .

This time around though, Shorter made no move to kiss him or touch him any further and Yut-Lung was feeling lost and out of place. Shorter had been the one in control of the situation last time, when it came to the physical part of things. Yut-Lung didn’t know where to start or how to make it effortless like the other had done.

“You gonna kiss me or what?” Shorter teased, letting go of Yut-Lung waist to snake his strong arms around the other’s back, pulling him even closer, making it so that Yut-Lung’s ass was perfectly aligned with Shorter’s cock. To get himself into a more comfortable position, Yut-Lung unfolded his legs bent at the knee and stretched them out before locking them together behind Shorter but because of Shorter’s tight grip on him, his movements started to affect Shorter. Without meaning to, Yut-Lung had already made the other half hard and he was feeling it against him, pressed close and warm, making him feel that heat growing all over his body again, his cock growing too, trapped between them.

Shorter was still observing him and he tentatively moved again, dragging his ass over Shorter’s tented jeans which made the other bite his lip and Yut-Lung smile. Alright, maybe he wasn’t so hopeless, after all. 

He pushed Shorter down, much like the other had done to him last time they were together and placed a hand on his jaw before closing the distance between their lips. Shorter hummed softly and when Yut-Lung pressed their bodies together, rubbing his cock against Shorter’s, his hands came up to Yut-Lung’s ass to press him down harder, rutting against him as he kept Yut-Lung in place.

Yut-Lung was already at a loss. He was wearing only boxers and the thinness of it made him feel too much and not enough. He wanted to feel Shorter’s skin again, incredibly warm against him. He managed to sit upright, quickly taking off his shirt and Shorter took the opportunity to throw him down on the bed, taking off his boxers and leaving him exposed.

Yut-Lung felt like shivering, too exposed, too vulnerable, feeling like he wanted to bolt but Shorter called out to him and he refocused his attention on the other who was already making quick work of undressing and that made him feel better. Shorter’s exposed skin gave him a distraction and he focused on his tanned chest, the way he was unfastening his belt and shoving his pants down, his thick cock right there. Yut-Lung started touching himself, looking at him, letting out little breaths and feeling as the heat haze made his eyelids feel heavy. Shorter was touching himself too, looking down at him, looking like he wanted to tear him apart, but then he stopped and fell down on top of Yut-Lung, his strong arms caging him in.

“I want to show you something.” He rasped and made Yut-Lung turn around. He kissed his way down Yut-Lung's back and Yut-Lung buried his face in the pillows, waiting for something to happen. And then he felt wet fingers touch his entrance, rubbing around it and then pushing in. He grabbed a pillow to muffle his sounds into and tried to control his erratic breathing and how nervous he felt, once again. He felt blind, not looking at Shorter but sure that the other was looking at all of him, places he didn’t even look at which made him tremble with anxiety. 

That’s when he felt Shorter’s warm torso leaning against his back and one of his hands coming up to his own, lacing them together. Why did he always do this? Yut-Lung pushed up, getting closer to him and Shorter let a second finger push inside as Yut-Lung whined into the pillow. They hadn’t even locked the door, if anyone walked in it was the end of him. Shorter was kissing his neck and he was drawing a complete blank in his mind when Shorter touched a sensitive place which made him fold in on himself. And then Shorter was locking his legs down with his own and he couldn’t move from under him while the other touched that sensitive place again and again and Yut-Lung felt like he couldn't breathe with his face buried in the pillows anymore so he pushed them aside and that’s when he felt Shorter’s fingers pulling away and a bigger thing pushing in, the familiar feel of the metal piercing, the fat tip of Shorter’s cock and somehow it was angled at that spot inside which he didn’t even know was there. 

Shorter had him pinned down to the bed and was fucking into him, his cock rutting against the sheets bellow and it was entirely too much when Shorter’s fingers tangled in his hair and pulled, never stopping his thrusts, his other hand on the low of Yut-Lung’s back keeping him down, unable to move, having to take it, again and again. And then Yut-Lung felt that not so familiar feeling building up inside of him and then he was coming all over the sheets and Shorter was on him biting his shoulder and putting a hand on his chest as he pulled him up with him.

They were both on their knees now and Shorter wasn’t slowing down even though Yut-Lung had already come and he was confused, because wasn’t it enough? He came, why wasn’t Shorter stopping? Shorter pulled him closer by the neck but didn’t tighten his grip like last time, just kept him there and drove his thick cock inside, dragging it out all the way to the tip before slamming it back, a hand covering Yut-Lung’s mouth so no one would hear his screams every time he did it. He got a hold of Yut-Lung’s cock and pumped it as he fucked into him mercilessly, determined on making the other come again and then filling him with his own release. He felt Yut-Lung shake in his arms and he kept his rhythm going until the other came again, throwing his head back on Shorter’s shoulder and keeping a vice like grip on his arm. Shorter came soon after, the way Yut-Lung trembled and shook, over sensitive, making him lose it.

Yut-Lung was exhausted and Shorter laid him down gently on the bed, pulling out of him. Yut-Lung was so out of it he didn’t even notice what Shorter was doing. He supposed he could kill him now that he wouldn’t defend himself. But that’s not what he did, instead he spread Yut-Lung’s cheeks and fingered him again. He was so slick from Shorter’s cum that his fingers went in and out easily. Yut-Lung was whining weakly, begging him please, maybe to stop or to keep going. He let a third finger push inside and took one of Yut-Lung’s shaking hands in his, kissing his palms. Then he pulled out and laid down next to the other.

“You did so well.” He assured, as he pushed Yut-Lung’s hair out of his face. Yut-Lung hummed, eyes closed and leaned into him. Shorter decided that he would let him fall asleep before covering him and leaving him to rest. He knew that they were doing something inadvisable, what with them being enemies, but it felt incredible when they were together and Shorter wasn’t so strong willed after all.


End file.
